bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Achte Staffel
Folgen Folge 1 (261): Etwas Privatsphäre - (Some Privacy) - Part of Privacy Oktober 3, 2012 Folge 2 (262): Wendungen Coole - (Cool Twists) - Cool Twists Oktober 3, 2012 Folge 3 (263): Atomar Pig - (Atomic Pig) - Atomic Hogg Oktober 10, 2012 Folge 4 (264): Die Morgen Bericht - (The Morning Report) - The Morning Report Oktober 10, 2012 Folge 5 (265): Muschel Tag Nachmittag - (Clam Day Afternoon) - Clam Day Afternoon Oktober 17, 2012 Folge 6 (266): Ich Habe Etwas Brot Nachrichten - (I Got Some Bread News) - Some Bread News Oktober 17, 2012 Folge 7 (267): Schlechte Computerviren - (Bad Computer Viruses) - The Malicious Journey Oktober 24, 2012 Folge 8 (268): Mannschaft Laufendes - (Running Team) - The Running Team Oktober 24, 2012 Folge 9 (269): Hallenmonitor - (Hall Monitor) - Hall Monitor Oktober 31, 2012 Folge 10 (270): Erschreckt - (Spooked) - Spooked Around Oktober 31, 2012 Folge 11 (271): Nähe Von Wind - (Close to Wind) - Close to Wind November 7, 2012 Folge 12 (272): Bloggen Gerade - (Blogging Straight) - When These Blogs are Made from Blogging November 7, 2012 Folge 13 (273): Die Maus Ist Krank - (The Mouse Is Sick) - Mice Don't Take Sick Days November 14, 2012 Folge 14 (274): Martin Luther Bär - (Martin Luther Bear) - Martin Luther Bear November 14, 2012 Folge 15 (275): Schlecht Gehen - (Going Bad) - Gone Bad November 21, 2012 Folge 16 (276): Der Hogulak Mac 2.0 - (The Hogulak Mac 2.0) - The Hogulak Mac 2.0 November 21, 2012 Folge 17 (277): Waldland Valley Erntedankfest Fest - (Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast) - Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast November 28, 2012 Folge 18 (278): Moss Kehrt Zurück - (Moss Returns) - Moss Returns November 28, 2012 Folge 19 (279): Der Maus Bully - (The Mouse Bully) - The Mouse Bully January 22, 2013 Folge 20 (280): Metall ist Typ Jeder - (Metal is Every Type) - Metal or No Metal January 29, 2013 Folge 21 (281): Wintersonnenwende im Waldland Valley - (Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley) - Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley February 5, 2013 Folge 22 (282): Super Bär XVII - (Super Bear XVII) - Super Bear XVII February 12, 2013 Folge 23 (283): Was Ein Betrug Maus - (What a Cheating Mouse) - What a Cheating Mouse February 19, 2013 Folge 24 (284): Comic Superhelden - (Comic Superheroes) - Less Than Comic February 26, 2013 Folge 25 (285): Im Suche von Online - (In Search of Online) - In Search of Online März 5, 2013 Folge 26 (286): Blitz es Aus - (Flash it Out) - Flash it Out März 12, 2013 Folge 27 (287): Alles ist Alle Nährstoff - (Everything is All Nutrient) - Everything is All Nutrient März 19, 2013 Folge 28 (288): Haupt Bär Teile - (Main Bear Parts) - Main Bear Parts März 26, 2013 Folge 29 (289): Bär der Wissenschaftler Streiks On - (Scientific Bear Strikes On) - Scientific Bear Strikes Back April 2, 2013 Folge 30 (290): Steuertag - (Tax Day) - Tax Day April 9, 2013 Folge 31 (291): Harry im Aufladen - (Harry in Charge) - Harry in Charge April 16, 2013 Folge 32 (292): Bär zum Präsident - (Bear for President) - Bear for President April 23, 2013 Folge 33 (293): Denkmal Tag - (Memorial Day) - Memorial Day April 30, 2013 Folge 34 (294): Under Jedem Dach - (Under Every Roof) - Under Every Roof Mai 21, 2013 Folge 35 (295): Skippy Pläne Voraus - (Skippy Plans Ahead) - Skippy Plans Ahead Mai 28, 2013 Folge 36 (296): Herausgeber von Waldland Valley - (The Woodland Valley Publisher) - The Woodland Valley Publisher Juni 4, 2013 Folge 37 (297): Vanderpreen Kommt Zurück - (Vanderpreen Comes Back) - Vanderpreen Comes Back June 11, 2013 Folge 38/39 (298/299): Der Episode Spektakulär Von 300 - (300th Episode Spectacular) - 300th Episode Spectacular Juni 18, 2013 Folge 40 (300): Seepferdchen Muschelparty - (Seahorse Seashell Party) - Seahorse Seashell Party Juni 25, 2013 Folge 41 (301): Pronomen Sind Produkte - (Pronouns are Products) - Pronouns are Products Juli 17, 2013 Folge 42 (302): Den Müll Rausbringen - (Taking Out the Garbage) - Garbage Wasted Juli 24, 2013 Folge 43 (303): Erste Liga Waldland - (Major League Woodland) - Major League Woodland Juli 31, 2013 Folge 44 (304): Wer Bekommt Das Perfekte Spiel Baum Maus Kolleg? - (Who Become the Perfect Match at Mouse College?) - Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? August 7, 2013 Folge 45 (305): Wie Gesehen Auf TV - (As Seen on TV) - As Seen on TV August 14, 2013 Folge 46 (306): T.G.I. Dienstag - (T.G.I. Tuesday) - T.G.I. Tuesday September 2, 2013 Folge 47 (307): Im Ihre Träume - (In Your Dreams) - In Your Dreams September 9, 2013 Folge 48 (308): Neue Nachbarn - (New Neighbors) - New Neighbors September 16, 2013 Folge 49 (309): Gewicht und Balance - (Weight and Balance) - Weight and Balance September 23, 2013 Folge 50 (310): Zurück im Geschäft - (Back in Business) - Back in Business September 30, 2013 Category:International BITBBH Seasons